


[Podfic of] Entangled Alliances

by Podcath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2:00:47] ReiC's Summary:  In a world where Hunters and Witches have formed an alliance to protect humans from Rogues, Dean Winchester is a Master Hunter. The last of a long line of Hunters, Dean is on the trail of Azazel, one of the most powerful Rogues that has ever existed. Knowing that he can't Hunt the Rogue alone, Dean visits the city of Nouvelle Orleans and the High Witch who holds it. She offers him her heir, Samuel, and the two leave. In their search for Azazel, they find secrets buried beneath secrets and a stunning revelation that could change the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Entangled Alliances

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entangled Alliances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7015) by ReiC. 



**Title:** [Entangled Alliances](http://rei-c.livejournal.com/1129657.html)  
**Author:** ReiC  
**Reader:** Cath  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing:** Dean/Sam  
**Length:** 2:00:47  
**Cover** : Cath  
**Beta** : [Cybel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel)  


**Mediafire link to mp3:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?fwdohceoqw99gfw) (82.6 MB)  
**Mediafire link to m4b:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?zfv3yd42hff8a2v) (90.1 MB)  



End file.
